uk_video_companyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hercules
Hercules is a UK VHS release by Disney Videos on 27th April 1998. It got re-released by Disney Videos on 22nd May 2000. It was released on UK DVD by Disney Videos on 27th March 2000. Description Cast * Tate Donovan as Hercules, based on the mythological deity Heracles. Supervising animator Andreas Deja described Hercules as "...not a smart aleck, not streetwise, he's just a naive kid trapped in a big body", and that Donovan "had a charming yet innocent quality in his readings". Donovan had not done any voice-over work prior to Hercules. Deja integrated Donovan's "charming yet innocent quality" into Hercules' expressions. Ricky Martin provided both the voice and singing voice for the Latin American Spanish-language dub edition. ** Josh Keaton provided the speaking voice of Hercules as a teenager, while Roger Bart provided his singing voice. Originally, Keaton provided also his singing voice, but his singing was re-recorded by Bart. Randy Haycock served as the supervising animator for Hercules as an infant and teenager. * Danny DeVito as Philoctetes/Phil. Eric Goldberg, the supervising animator for Philoctetes, cited Grumpy in Snow White and Bacchus in Fantasia as the inspirations for the character's design. Goldberg mentioned that they discovered that Danny DeVito "has really different mouth shapes" when they videotaped his recordings and that they used these shapes in animating Phil. * James Woods as Hades. Producer Alice Dewey mentioned that Hades "was supposed to talk in a slow and be menacing in a quiet, spooky way", but thought that James Woods' manner of speaking "a mile a minute" would be a "great take" for a villain. Woods did a lot of ad-libbing in his recordings, especially in Hades' dialogues with Megara. Nik Ranieri, the supervising animator for Hades, mentioned that the character was "based on a Hollywood agent, a car salesman type", and that a lot came from James Woods' ad-libbed dialogue. He went on to say that the hardest part in animating Hades was that he talks too much and too fast, so much so that "it took him two weeks to animate a one-second scene". Ranieri watched James Woods' other films and used what he saw as the basis for Hades' sneer. * Susan Egan as Megara. Supervising animator Ken Duncan stated that she was "based on a '40s screwball comedienne" and that he used Greek shapes for her hair ("Her head is in sort of a vase shape and she's got a Greek curl in the back."). * Frank Welker as Pegasus. Ellen Woodbury served as the supervising animator for Pegasus. * Rip Torn and Samantha Eggar as Zeus and Hera, Hercules' birth-parents. Anthony DeRosa served as the supervising animator for both characters. In the Swedish dub Max von Sydow provided the voice for Zeus. * Lillias White, Cheryl Freeman, LaChanze, Roz Ryan and Vanéese Y. Thomas as the Muses (Calliope, Melpomene, Terpsichore, Thalia and Clio respectively), the narrators of the film's story. Michael Show served as the supervising animator for the Muses. * Bobcat Goldthwait and Matt Frewer as Pain and Panic, Hades' henchmen. James Lopez and Brian Ferguson respectively served as the supervising animators for Pain and Panic. * Patrick Pinney as the Cyclops. Dominique Monfrey served as the supervising animator for the Cyclops. * Hal Holbrook and Barbara Barrie as Amphitryon and Alcmene, Hercules' adoptive parents. Richard Bazley served as the supervising animator for both characters. * Amanda Plummer, Carole Shelley and Paddi Edwards as Clotho, Lachesis, Atropos, the three Fates who predict Hades' failed attempt to conquer Olympus. Nancy Beimanserved as the supervising animator for the three characters. * Paul Shaffer as Hermes. Michael Swofford served as the animator for Hermes. * Jim Cummings as Nessus. Chris Bailey served as the animator for Nessus. * Wayne Knight as Demetrius * Keith David as Apollo * Charlton Heston has a cameo role as the opening narrator. Credits Trailers and info Original 1998 release (Version 1) # Disney Videos Piracy Warning # Mulan (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # Peter Pan (Now Available on Video) # Cinderella (Now Available on Video) # Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure (Available Now on Video) # Lady and the Tramp (Coming Soon on Video) # George of the Jungle (Coming Soon on Video) # Flubber (Coming Soon on Video) Original 1998 release (Version 2) # Disney Videos Piracy Warning # Mulan (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # Peter Pan (Now Available on Video) # The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (Only on Video) # Lady and the Tramp (Coming Soon on Video) # George of the Jungle (Coming Soon on Video) # Flubber (Coming Soon on Video) # Disney's Animated Storybook: Hercules (On CD-Rom) (Coming Soon from Disney Interactive) 2000 Re-release Category:VHS Category:UK VHS Releases Category:Hercules Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:2000 VHS Releases Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos was released on Monday, 27th April 1998 Category:VHS Videos was released on Monday, 22nd May 2000 Category:VHS Videos and DVDs was released on Monday, 27th March 2001